


wallets

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Iruka can pay, damn it.
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	wallets

They were finishing up the end of their - quite nice - first date when Iruka pulled out his wallet. It had been rather lovely. A simple dinner, nothing too formal, relaxed talking and quiet chatter as they ate, and it was nice. Iruka had not been on a date in... a _long_ time, and from the tenseness that Tenzo wore like a shroud that faded as the time passed, he had not, either.

Tenzo had moved faster, though, his wallet already out, and Iruka frowned at him. “Are you paying?” he questioned.

The other nodded, his stoic face shifting just slightly for a tiny smile. “Don’t worry, sensei, I’ve got it.”

Worry? Don’t _worry_? He was not a mooch, thank you very much, and given that Tenzo had gone through all this effort and even bought him some very nice flowers and had something planned for afterwards, Iruka wasn’t exactly going to let this man pay for everything. So when their server returned, Iruka moved before he could and promptly paid the man.

Tenzo stared at him.

“I can’t let you do everything,” Iruka scolded him, falling into the habit as though the other man was one of his students. “You went to all this effort, the least I can do is pay for our meal. It’s not even expensive!”

He’d like to say that he’d plan it next time, but he also knew he had a giant pile of papers on both of his desks, at the school and at the Tower, which would definitely incite a burning headache... Yeah, he would most likely not have time to plan a very nice date like this one, not until break hit.

Tenzo was still staring at him, and Iruka was starting to wonder if perhaps he had overstepped, and misread the situation. He resolutely did not twitch, he was a shinobi, damn it, and he had practically raised Naruto. Nothing, _nothing_ , could compare to that. “You can pay next time, if you’d like,” he offered up, but he didn’t back down, and he didn’t regret it.

“...Next time?” Tenzo finally asked, a flush creeping onto his cheeks. Oh. Well. It’s not like they had discussed that, they didn’t even finish this first date, but...

“I’d like there to be a next time,” he said, and he tucked his wallet away and then put his hand on the table, offering it, giving his date a gentle smile.

Tenzo took the offer, squeezing his hand and returning it with a bit of a shy one of his own. “I’d like that,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always you can find me on tumblr as **ftcoye** for my writing blog, and **chadsuke** for my personal. I'm also doing a fic/art trade [here](https://ftcoye.tumblr.com/post/614515858313773056/fanfic-trades), if anyone's interested, during this coronavirus season.


End file.
